


Let me play amongst the stars

by Burntblackfeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: For children_in_a_Fairytale. With all that's going on, sometimes you just need some softness and the rain.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Let me play amongst the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend listening to this as you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paOTzftyOuE&t=155s

Grantaire leaned against the wall, the brick cool against his skin. He breathed in deeply, letting the smell of rain enter his lungs. He was covered under the awning of Courfeyrac’s house but the drops splashed insistently at his boots, big heavy drops that the garden opened up to. Grantaire opened up to them too, sighing. 

The party was in full swing, he could hear the music drifting outside like a muffled conversation. It was peaceful out here, he would take a moment. 

“Fly me to the moon, hmm hmmm the stars” he sang to himself softly. The moon was almost full tonight, enough to see by even with out the lights from inside spilling out into the yard. The stars shone too, stubborn against the black of the sky. 

“Hey.” A voice came from behind him.

Grantaire turned, “Hey.” He replied, as Enjolras came to stand next to him.

“You doing okay?” He asked, letting his head rest on Grantaire’s shoulder. “I wasn’t sure where you had gone.”

“Well you’ve found me,” he said, patting the side of Enjolras’ face softly. Enjolras said nothing. “Just needed a moment of quiet, I swear I’ll be in their soon, dancing shoes ready.”  
Enjolras hummed. “Do you want me to leave?”

Grantaire shook his head slightly so as to not dislodge Enjolras, “No.” He tangled their fingers together.

Enjolras squeezed his hand, “You know Grantaire, we could dance out here if that’s better.”

Grantaire grinned softly, took his partner by the hips, fingers still intertwined. He rested his forehead against Enjolras’ and began to sway. “In other words, hold my hand,” he sang, his voice soft and low and a little slower than the music inside. “In other words, darling, kiss me.” He was obliged, smiling at the interruption. “In other words,” he said, watching the stars just as bright in Enjolras’ eyes, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked this please leave a comment. I can be found on tumblr under the same name or at pentopaperhandstokeys.


End file.
